Sabretooth hunts
by Kane
Summary: Sabretooth is property of Marvel comics everyone else is MINE!!!


****

Sabretooth

__

(a.k.a. The beginning)

It's a cold wet January morning. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather but the cold doesn't bother me see I'm a mutant. My mutation is a particularly nasty one. It made me a six foot six killin machine and I love it. I have animal like teeth and claws and superhuman strength to go with it. My senses are so sensitive I can track a man by sent for days. So I'm perfect for my job.

I stare at the old ramshackle house there are around six or seven of them all inside. They had been up all the last night and now they were sleeping. One of them is wanted for child molestation. The cops can't find him so the parents of the child offered me a million in cash to ice the moron. Of course the others are freebies but I do so love my job. 

I'd been keeping tabs on these people for a long time. There are two men the one I'm after is short and fat, he has long greasy black hair that looks like it had never been washed. The other is short lean and pretty muscular. He's lost all of the hair on the top of his head but leaves the rest long. He's missing his four front teeth and stinks to high hell. He's a drug dealer and a user. I've seen him smoke pot and crack. There are five women. One is around forty and has bright red hair one is early twenty's late teens and also has red hair. One has reddish black hair obviously dyed ( I can smell it). One is blonde and fat and has a very out going personality. Finally there is a black haired chic trying to be goth. There are also two kids and a baby. I guess I'll let them live just cause I'm a nice guy.

The two kids leave for school and decide it's time to act. The bald stinky guy comes out side with what appears to be a crack pipe and lights up. I smile my first kill of the day I love my job. I jump out of the oak tree directly landing directly in front of him. He pulls a gun and starts to fire but I lash out with my claws. The gun and his forearm hits the ground. He goes to scream but before he can I slice his throat instantly severing his jugular blood spurts everywhere. I lick some off my claw he's definitely a druggy. I take his body and stash it in the back of a neighbors car Then I meticulously clean the rest of the blood up. No since in alerting them to my presence yet.

I wait until about two and the mother leaves for work. That's fine I'll just make sure the only one alive when she gets back is me. About an hour later I slip into the red heads car and hide in the back seat. Before I know it she gets in and starts to drive. I notice she doesn't have her baby and smile I realize that will make this so much easier. I lay and wait for the best time. She happens to look back and see me. She proceeds to jump out of the moving car and starts to run. I open my door and jump right as the car hits an embankment. I see her running through a field and bound after her. I get about five feet away and pounce landing on her back I. She tells me I should spare her cause she has a little baby I tell her I may, then I stick my claws into her and grab her spine and pull it's all over in a second I love my job. I just leave her lay. And start walking back.

I make it back around five and see the fat blonde working in the yard. I sneak up behind her and snap her neck. I keep twisting and twisting until her entire head comes of and spurts blood all over the place I love my job. I smell that the two children are back and doing home work that's going to make this difficult. 

The fat man the one I'm after comes out. I knock him out and drag him into a nearby field. I set up the special piece of equipment I need for this job, a video camera the parents want proof that he's gone so they provided this and told me to make the death as long and gruesome as I possibly can. I smiled this would be fun. He wakes up and sees me hunched over fiddling with the camera on the tripod. Oh your awake I say and he asks what's gonna happen to him. I smile my wonderful fanged smile and say we're gonna have lots of fun. I then hand him a gun the one the first guy had. He asks me what I did to him and I point to a pile of bones. All your friends are there the red head, and your girlfriend, and that stinky druggy. He screams a sound full of rage and I smile. He points the gun at me and fires all six shots the slam into my chest and stomach and I go down. He walks over to inspect my body. I stand and grab him by the throat. "aww you wasted all your bullets and I ain't even dead yet so sad. You're a real fire cracker but unfortunately I'm a grenade" I sneer. The look on his face is priceless I make sure the camera gets it.

I then tie him to the ground with stakes and decide what to do with him. Every 10 minutes I take a strip of flesh. Starting at his feet until nothing is left except bone lets face it with a guy this fat it'll take hours. I also cut a small whole in his stomach and pull out his small intestine stretch it all the way out and tie it to a tree soon rats and birds are eating it. He screams and screams and screams. I laugh and laugh and laugh . Did I mention I love my job Around midnight he finally dies nothing is left of his legs except bone. His heart finally couldn't take it and gave out. I grab the camcorder and head back to the house. The mother is in there crying over the fate of the daughter. I hear her asking what kind of in human monster would do that to her little girl. That's when I walk in. 

"I did" I state proudly she turns and yells for her other daughter to run. The girl with the dyed hair runs out the door I let her, after all I love to hunt. I gut the mom from crotch to larynx in a matter of seconds and climb the stairs. The goth chick is laying there sick as a dog. She looks at me and moans softly. I take pity and tell her that she needs to get the kids out of here and to call the cops. I then head out the door and start chasing after the one that got away. 

I run through the suburbs the scent is fresh she got a pretty good head start but I'm fast. Her scent stops in a house. I go inside. This place stinks and has no heat. I've seen crack holes in better shape. I go in and up the stairs. I hear her crying softly and walk in she's huddled in a corner. I shut the door. This is gonna hurt you a whole lot more that it's gonna hurt me I snicker. Then the door bursts open. Standing there is a fat kid around six four. He yells at me to get away from her. I laugh and turn around to him. I guess your first then little boy. I stop in my tracks I don't want to but I have to I can't move. 

"Your not the only mutie here you animal" the kid yells. "You killed them all, people I spent the last two months of my life with" the kid is getting madder and madder I notice I'm a good three feet in the air. So you say you're a grenade huh Sabretooth well that's just too bad cause I'm an atom bomb. "How do you know I said that I yell. I'm a mind reader he snarls. His face is more feral and evil looking than mine has ever been. 

He throws me into the wall I'm woozy. The girl looks at him and spits in his face. "I can't believe I ever loved a mutie she snarls." The only sound in the room is the kids heart breaking there's a tear in his eye as he says but I loved you…Jessie. That's when the world went black.

I wake up in the yard of my client. I walk in and give them the tape and collect my million. Sure those two kids got away but the pain she put him through is worse than anything I could have done to him so I let them go.

****

The End???

12125 Plainfield Rd, New Concord, OH 43762

426 South Ninth street, Coshocton Ohio 43701


End file.
